The New Kid
by OmniWallflower
Summary: Eric Antonin has just transferred to Karasuno High and decides to join the boys volleyball team. What could be in store for him when joins? Rated T for language. Some OCs. Possible OC x Character. Possibly some IwaOi. Most likely some other ships as well.


My name is Eric Antonin, and I am 15 years old. It's my first day at… what was the name? Oh yeah, now I remember. It's my first day at Karasuno High School. I had just transferred to this school. My family had just moved here from one of the big cities. When I got there I was told about all of these clubs I can join. At first I didn't know what club I was going to join. I knew it was gonna be a sports club, that's for sure. I just don't know which one. I play a lot of sports. I play Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, and Volleyball. I just can't decide.

It seems I got to lost in thought when walking down the halls because I ran into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to the person I ran into. "No, no. It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking either." They replied. The person I ran into was short with bright orange hair. "What's your name?" I ask him. "I'm Hinata Shouyo of class 1." He said with a really bright smile. "Oh cool. Well my name is Eric Antonin and I am in class… um… hold on let me check. I have it written down somewhere." I search through my bag until I find the paper, on which I have what class I'm in, and find the class number. "Oh hey I'm in class 1 too!" I say. "Well then why were you headed that way?" Hinata says with a slightly confused expression on his face as he points behind him in the direction I was going. "Well I may or may not have gotten lost." I say as a small blush of embarrassment appears on my face. "Oh well I can show you where the class is since I'm headed there anyway." "Okay let's go." I say as we start walking down the hall passing by different rooms and people.

We walked down the hall in silence until Hinata speaks up and says "So, have you joined a club yet?" I had completely forgotten about that. "No. But I think I know which one I'm gonna join. I just have to turn in my form to the clubs manager." "Ooh. What club are you gonna join?" Hinata asks with a very interested expression on his face. "The Boy Volleyball Club." I say with a little bit of excitement in my voice. "Ooh. I'm on the volleyball team!" Hinayana says with quite a lot of excitement in his voice. "And we are here. Welcome to Class one!" Hinata says happily. Right after Hinata speaks a bell chimes signaling the start of class and I am told to stand outside of the classroom until the teacher calls me in to introduce myself. As soon as I heard the teacher call my name I walked inside the class and heard the teacher say "Why don't you tell the class a little about your self." I blurted out "My name is Eric Antonin, I am 15 and I like to play volleyball." Afterwards I am told to go to my seat and then class begins.

After a couple other classes have ended it became lunch time. So I thought it was a good time to go turn in my sign up form for the volleyball team. Problem was, I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. "Hey Hinata, can you take me to see the volleyball team manager?" I ask a little embarrassed because of the fact that I have no clue how to find my way around this school. "Sure. Let's go find Kiyoko-San. That's the teams manager." Phew. He said he would. I got kinda worried that he would say no because I thought he would be busy. "Thanks. Let's go." I say exiting the classroom. "Um… Hinata, which way are we supposed to go?" I ask sheepishly poking my head back inside the classroom. "All the way up to the third floor. That's where the third years are." He says to me happily standing up to show me. "Let's go!" I say walking down a hall, Hinata walking right behind me.

We walked in silence for a while Hinata occasionally giving directions. When we reach the second floor I suddenly hear to people scream, "Hey Hinata, what are you doing" we turn to see some bald headed monk dude and guy who looks shorter than Hinata. "Who's the bald headed monk and mister shorty?" I whispered to Hinata. For some reason you could see the monk dudes ear get bigger like he heard what I said. "Who are you calling a bald headed monk?" Mister baldy said looking slightly offended. "Oh, the bald headed monk is Tanaka-San and mister shorty is Nishinoya-San. They are second years." Hinata explains still with the same bright smile on his face. The one called Nishinoya looked slightly hurt by the fact that I referred to him as mister shorty. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I say to them while trying to hide my laughter while Hinata is just standing there just trying so hard not to laugh at Tanaka and Nishinoya who seemed maybe just a little upset at what I had called them.

I watched as Hinata couldn't suppress his laughter any longer and burst out laughing. He's laughing so hard that his eyes are watering, which hurt Nishinoya and Tanaka even more. "Hey Hinata, we need to go." I said after the laughter died down. "Sorry. Lets get going." He said while drying his eyes. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Nishinoya said before we got out of ear shot. "To go see Kiyoko-San." Hinata said to them. "Ooh, you're going to see Kiyoko-San?!" Tanaka says while becoming even more weird than I thought a person could get. "Yes. Let's get going Hinata-San." I say to the little orange haired shrimp. "Right. Let's go." Hinata says while marching down the hall like a little solider.

We had finally made it to the third floor when we ran into someone else the little shrimp knows. "Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" Said a silver haired boy. "We are going to see Kiyoko-San." "And who's your new friend, Hinata?" Says the silver haired boy. "I'm Eric Antonin. I'm new here." I say to him. "Hi Eric. My name is Sugawara Koushi. Well I'll see you later Hinata. It was nice meeting you Eric. Bye." He says as he walks off. Phew. I hope thats the last of them.

"And we are here." Hinata says coming to a stop. "Hey Kiyoko-San. I have someone who needs to talk to you." Hinata says in a bit of a sing song voice. "Yes?" She says quitely. "I wanted to join the volleyball team." I say to her. "Well do you have a club sign up form?" She says still very quiet. "Right here." I say handing here my form. "Alright then. We have practice after school. Don't be late." She says returning to her class. "Alright. Lets get back to class Hinata." I say walking back to class.

While walking back to class we are yet again stopped by another person. "Hinata. What were you doing on the third floor?" Says some raven haired kid. "Geez. How many people does this kid know?" I mumble to myself. "What was that?" The ravened haired kid says with a scowl. "Oh, nothing of your concern. If you keep scowling like that your face will get stuck like that. But judging by the way you can scowl so easily I'm guessing your face is already stuck in a permanent scowl." I say to him, maybe only just a little bit of me trying to piss him off. "Why you little…" he says with an even angrier scowl on his face. Score, now he's really pissed. "Actually we are the same height. So I'm not little." I say smirking. "Oh would you look at the time…" Hinata starts, "…we better get back to class. Lets go." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. "Are you trying to get yourself beaten to death?!" He says not exactly happily. "No. I just wanted to see how pissed he would get." I say truthfully. "You have a lot of character problems." Says Hinata. We finally arrive back at class just in time for the bell to ring and we take our seats.


End file.
